


Dog Days Are Over?

by musactr56



Category: Big Bang (Band), Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musactr56/pseuds/musactr56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone forgot a very important date and Daesung is not happy with him at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days Are Over?

Daesung always thought of himself as a patient man. He never lost his temper and was always the voice of reason between his friends. That being said everyone has their limits and a man can only take so much. 

Siwon had all but run home after realizing he was late after getting caught up with a conversation and some after work drinks with his colleague, Donghae, about nothing really important but just to have a friendly conversation and unwind after a long week at work. Once he saw the time he knew he was in trouble. There was no amount of sweet talking that would get him out of this mess, no sir. That didn't mean stopping for some flowers on his way home wouldn't hurt any right? Forgetting such an important date was not becoming of a boyfriend, so Siwon hoped he would be able to get on Daesung's good side by maybe buttering him up with flowers, sweet words and sweeter kisses. One can only hoped it worked. Siwon ran all the faster to his home he shared with the man. 

All but flinging the door open when he arrived Siwon bolts in to see Daesung sitting in the chair in the living room, the winged back one that his mother insisted he own but no one ever sat in. 

"You're late." Those were the only words that came from his lovers lips. 

Siwon was more than late. He was suppose to be home three hours ago and he knew that this was going to be a huge argument just waiting to happen. 

"I'm soooo sorry baby I went out with Donghae after work and we lost track of time. You know I would never leave you along on purpose today it was just an accident." Siwon went over to his lover who was sitting so straight back in the chair it looked uncomfortable. "I know it doesn't mean anything but here i brought you some flowers to make it up to you." Siwon held his breath as he waited and hoped his peace offering was accepted. 

"So you missed out on today to spend more time with Donghae, hmm?" 

Uh Oh. In his rush to get home and apologize and try to make it up to Daesung Siwon forgot the total disdain his lover had for the other man, and not without reason either. Donghae has tried several times to get Siwon into bed with him. Siwon has never let him and of course would never think about even stepping foot into the other man's bedroom now that he had Daesung. But still the idea has never sit well with Daesung about Siwon friend's wants and how Donghae has never been shy about his desires even to this day. 

Siwon immediately saw his mistake and tried to back track to smooth things out with Daesung. 

"Baby you know I would never do anything with him and he knows I would never either. You are the only one I want to come home to every night and the only one I want in my bed." 

Daesung just quirks an eyebrow up and stare right into Siwon's eyes. For someone with such small eyes it's totally unfair how much and how easily he can stare right into Siwon's soul. Daesung says nothing just leans forward and lifts up his shirt sleeve to show multiple marks on his arm, they look sore and at one point they were definitely bleeding. Siwon can't help but gasp and reach for Daesung's arm, though he manages to move away quicker than Siwon and pull his sleeve down again to hide the marks, that suspiciously look like bite marks. 

"So just so we're on the same page here." Daesung speaks in a clipped precise manner, which sets Siwon on edge, not knowing what to expect. "You knowing full well what today is correct?" Daesung pauses at this so Siwon just nods numbly and he continues. "So not only are you fully aware of what day it is and not only do you miss it and show up three hours late, it turns out you were spending this time drinking and canoodling with Donghae? Am I correct as of yet?" 

Siwon really wanted to but in and tell him that there was zero canoodling going on from either one of them and honestly it was probably one of the best times he's had with Donghae in a long time and the other man did not try to touch him inappropriately once and was actually a pleasant articulate companion for a change. Of course he knew anything he said at this point would just cause Daesung's anger to get worse at this point so he kept quiet. 

"Do you have any idea what I've been through while you were out gallivanting? Hmm? You saw those marks he did a number on both my arms to say nothing of my ankle. I had to wrap it in gauze because he broke the skin so much I felt like I was bleeding out!" Siwon couldn't of felt worse if he tried, he just kneeled in front of the man and let his tirade wash over him, he deserved it anyway. "That damn dog of yours can not handle being washed, ever, and you know damn well that it is not a one person job and while you were out having a laugh I was here at home getting mauled by a dog who has some severe bath time issues. And where was his Appa to help me out and to help calm Bugsy down?? No where to be found, that's where!" 

Having heard his name the said terror of bath time came trotting into the living room where his Daddies were sitting. As if sensing the anger and pain in the room he came right over and laid down by Daesung's feet and licked at the bandaged ankle as if to help him heal up. 

"Oh my God, it's like he doesn't even know that he's the cause of the bandage!" It was true the little guy could tell that his Appa wasn't feeling well and was hurt and he was just trying to help, laying on his foot. Bugsy then turned to Siwon and growled thinking that he was the cause of his Appa's pain. Siwon could do not but stare at the dog in disbelief, he had actually only been late not done anything as bad as hurt Daesung. 

"I'm really sorry! I did not do this on purpose I swear I just forgot it was bath day. You could of just waited or done it another day ya know?" 

"Well I was already set up, and you know the spa doesn't let me keep the equipment for long and I brought it home today. so if it wasn't done today it would of been more of a hassle. Look it's fine but I refuse to do this alone again do you hear me Choi SIwon?" Another growl came from the ball of white at Daesung's feet as if he was trying to hammer the point home. As if Siwon would ever let this happen again he swore to himself that he would set ever alarm he owned and write it on his calendar at work to ensure that his baby was never bit and hurt like this again.

"I promise to you on all that is holy that I will never miss another doggy bath time again. I am sorry babe I hope he didn't hurt you too badly." Siwon feeling like he wouldn't get yelled at anymore or get bit himself, reached forward to inspect his lover's arm and see that most of the cuts were superficial and would heal up fine. "Well at least you won't need stitches, that's a relief." 

Daesung allowed Siwon to inspect his arm and his bandaged ankle to make sure he was alright, "Just so you know you are not out of the dog house yet mister!" Siwon knew he was going to have to make things up to his lover in a big way, they had been bathing Bugsy together for the last three years and missing such an even was not going to be forgotten lightly. Siwon knows it has more to do with being together and spending time as a family with their fur baby than him not being there to help. 

"Well how about I draw you up a bath with some bubbles and we just have a nice relaxing evening in together and let me tend to your wounds. How does that sound?" 

"it's a start but you are not out of that dog house yet." 

"Well don't worry baby because I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that the dog days are over." 

With a wink and a chuckle he scooped Daesung up to start his pampering while Bugsy got the satisfaction that his Appas were okay again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of a continuation of Bugsy but it can also be a stand along I feel. Hopefully you guys liked it and who doesn't love these two cuties together :D


End file.
